


【昱佳】你被逮捕了（6）

by Athens04Jade



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athens04Jade/pseuds/Athens04Jade
Summary: 你被逮捕了的昱佳车





	【昱佳】你被逮捕了（6）

**Author's Note:**

> 道道说，就是单纯的一辆小车车n(*≧▽≦*)n

蔡程昱看着沙发上几乎赤裸的爱人心里的火几乎可以燎原，他拿着湿毛巾帮马佳擦了擦脸，然后把他抱回了床上换上了睡衣，然后又去卫生间给自己洗了个澡。

洗完澡蔡程昱搂着马佳躺在他家的小床上，蔡程昱被淹没在马佳的味道里，他牢牢地抱住马佳，觉得自己幸福得好像在做梦一样，他对着马佳说起这段时间以来他漫天漫地的思念，说到后来困意上涌时还舍不得闭上眼睛，生怕睡着后的梦境都不如此刻的现实甜美。

蔡程昱紧紧搂住马佳，脸埋在他的怀里，看起来霸道而又带著些稚气。还有一丝清醒的马佳看著他天真稚气的举动，忍不住伸出手摸了摸他的头顶。

马佳真的很喜欢这个孩子，他喜欢他喜欢到会在没有他的消息的日子里觉得自己的心都是空的，喜欢到愿意用亲吻作为他努力的回报，甚至喜欢到在和他亲吻时会心跳加速、会浑身发软。马佳终于明白，他不仅想和蔡程昱谈恋爱，他还想和他每天在同一张床上入睡，在同一张床上醒来，他想睁开眼是他在身旁，闭上眼也是他在身旁

“佳哥，你别在看我了，我怕我忍不住亲你”蔡程昱把头埋进马佳的怀里闷声闷气的说道

“忍不住那就别忍了”马佳笑了笑把蔡程昱的头从怀里抬了出来，对著蔡程昱的嘴唇亲吻了下去，蔡程昱立刻更热情地回应他，又吻上了他的耳朵、脸颊、脖子，抱得再紧也觉得还不够亲近，于是克制不住地撕扯起他的衣服来。

两个人亲吻着就紧贴在了一起，蔡程昱顺势便将马佳压到了身下，马佳被折腾得睡衣的带子全都散开了，蔡程昱湿软的舌头从马佳的脖子舔吻到锁骨，又从锁骨下滑到胸口，最后含住了胸前的一粒乳头用力吮吸啃咬，马佳从没有被人这样对待过，敏感的身体立刻起了反应，嘴里也溢出了几声呻吟，蔡程昱再接再厉的捏住他另一粒乳头揉捻，嘴里含糊地问道：“舒服吗？佳哥喜欢我这样对你吗？”

马佳被他弄得身上酥软，脸上发热，意识里想着应该反抗，但是因为未散去的酒劲还有对这种肌肤相亲的渴望，让他忘记了反抗的动作。正当他沈迷在胸前传来的快感里时，蔡程昱的另一只手逐渐往下抚摸，不一会儿就将他下身仅着的内裤褪到了腿弯，接著握住了他刚刚有些勃起的阴茎，蔡程昱握著阴茎不停上下套弄，马佳立即不受控制地轻声叫了起来，蔡程昱俯下去一口含住他的龟头，把他的内裤彻底脱了下来，马佳从未有过这样的经验，一时又是惊吓又是舒爽，蔡程昱卖力给他口交的画面实在太过刺激，他忍不住紧紧闭上了眼睛，嘴里的呻吟却是越来越急促、越来越高扬。

蔡程昱也是第一次做这种事，虽然口技生涩，在吞吐舔弄中却不忘记照顾到马佳的两个睾丸，同时抚摸他敏感的腿根，马佳虽然看过不少片子也自力更生过多次，但是说到底也是处男一个，根本禁不住这样的刺激，不多久就在蔡程昱的嘴里射了出来。

高潮之后马佳满脸通红地瘫在床上喘气，蔡程昱又凑过来亲他的脸颊和眼睛，一只手已经伸进他的腿间往后探去，按在了那个从未被别人触碰过的地方，他贴着马佳的耳朵说：“佳哥，我想进去。”

马佳忽然觉得蔡程昱这个可爱的男孩有点可恶，他明知道自己根本拒绝不了他的任何请求，却还要故意在自己耳边说出这种话来──想进去就进去好了，非要说出来给他听，难道是等着看他满脸羞耻地说可以吗？

蔡程昱果然不依不饶地等他回答，一手抚摸他的腰肢，一手按揉他的后穴，边亲吻他边追问道：“佳哥，好不好？”

马佳不堪纠缠，闭上眼睛，转开了脸，应道：“……嗯。”

蔡程昱得到回应立刻从床头柜上自己的包里拿出了一瓶润滑，倒出一点沾在手上，往马佳的后穴里插入了一个指节，那里面火热紧致，仿佛一张欢迎的小嘴在热烈地吮吸着他的手指，让他忍不住一下就把整根手指全部插了进去，马佳立刻轻叫了一声，被异物入侵的感觉异常的鲜明，身体隐秘的深处被那根手指搅弄作乱，马佳觉得又羞耻又别扭，偏偏蔡程昱在这时候又插了一根手指进去，还将马佳的双腿分开立起，让他腿间的私处完全暴露出来。

蔡程昱一边扩张秦阅的后穴，一边抚摸他的阴茎、睾丸和会阴，叹道：“佳哥下面真漂亮。”接著又揉了几把他圆润挺翘的屁股，在马佳的臀肉上情色地吸了一口，说，“以后这里只有我一个人能看，别人想都不要想。”

马佳双腿大张，眼睛虽然紧紧地闭着，却也知道蔡程昱的目光此时正停留在他的下身，他实在羞得不行，想把双腿合拢，蔡程昱挡住了他的动作，并且在这时又插入了第三根手指，马佳受不住地叫出声来，只觉得自己后面完全被撑开了，被手指不停进进出出的甬道也泛起了一股陌生的麻痒来。

蔡程昱眼见秦阅的后穴已经扩张得差不多，掏出自己早已肿胀不堪的阴茎，把硕大的龟头对准了穴口，在马佳耳边说：“佳哥，我现在要进去了。”马佳还来不及反应，下身立刻传来了一阵撕裂般的疼痛，蔡程昱将阴茎插了一半进去，为了让马佳更好地适应，他又重新退到了穴口，接著再次插入，如此反复几次，让马佳逐渐接受了那根火热粗硬的肉棒，接着他大力往里一刺，终於将整根阴茎都插进了马佳的身体里。

蔡程昱按捺不住心中的满足和激动，俯下去吻住了马佳的嘴唇，抓着他的手去摸两个人连接的地方，说：“佳哥，你摸摸看，我们现在真的在一起了。”

马佳的肠道紧紧包裹着蔡程昱的阴茎，连那龟头和柱身的形状都仿佛能感觉得一清二楚，马佳第一次这么强烈地意识到他们已经真正结合，在情绪的刺激下后穴便一阵收缩，蔡程昱被他突然这么一夹，舒爽得几乎要泄了出来，他缓过了这阵刺激，扶着马佳的双腿环上自己的腰，开始在他身体里猛烈地抽插起来。

马佳的肠道又紧又热，仿佛一个销魂洞牢牢地套住了蔡程昱的阴茎，想吸出他全部的精华，抽插并没持续多久，没有经验的少年很快就在马佳的身体里缴了械，马佳正有了些感觉，前端才刚刚勃起，却发现蔡程昱已经射了精，抽插的动作也停了下来。

只坚持了这么短的时间，蔡程昱自己也觉得很难为情，他脸上红通通的，埋在马佳的颈窝里闷声说道：“都怪佳哥里面太舒服了，我根本忍不住。”

马佳觉得有些好笑，又见他这副样子实在可爱，便按着他的后脑亲住了他的嘴唇，两个人细细密密地接吻，不一会儿蔡程昱埋在马佳身体里的东西就又胀大起来。

后穴再次被撑满，马佳抱住蔡程昱的后背，知道他又要开始新一轮的攻势，蔡程昱在马佳脖子上咬了一口，说：“佳哥，我们再来。”

射过一次后，蔡程昱这回变得持久了许多，有了第一次的开拓和精液的滋润，马佳的穴里十分松软滑腻，让蔡程昱进出得顺畅无比，抽插的动作也已经更加熟练，马佳从后穴感受出一股酥酥麻麻的感觉，前端慢慢抬头，喘息也逐渐加重。蔡程昱不知道突然撞到了他身体里哪个地方，马佳身体一颤，发出了一声呻吟，蔡程昱立刻对准那个地方接连不断地插弄，插得马佳浑身酥软，高声大叫，已然完全沈浸在情欲之中。

马佳抱住蔡程昱的后背，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，舒爽的感觉从身下一浪一浪袭来，胸前却隐约觉得有些空虚，一开始被玩弄过的乳头希望能再次得到爱抚，可他哪好意思说出自己的渴求，更不好意思自己摸上去止痒，只得抱紧了蔡程昱，让两人的胸膛不断互相磨蹭，好在这样的接触中解一解自己的饥渴。

蔡程昱自然发觉了他的意图，捏住他一粒乳头揉捻，问：“佳哥是这里痒吗？”

马佳羞于回答他，但那满足的表情已经让蔡程昱明白了答案，于是蔡程昱含住了他另一粒乳头，用牙齿碾磨啃咬，又握住他的阴茎快速地套弄，身下抽送的速度也逐渐加快，马佳被他三管齐下地折腾得逼近了高潮，终于在又一次被狠狠插到前列腺时射了精，蔡程昱又抽插了几下，也在他的身体里再次释放出来。

高潮过后，蔡程昱仍压在秦阅的身上不愿起来。顺利得到了爱慕已久的爱人，他觉得再也没有比现在更幸福的时候了，他抱紧了马佳，亲吻他的耳朵说：“佳哥，我好喜欢你，最喜欢你了。”

“我知道。”马佳也抱紧他，温柔的在他耳边回应“我知道的”

第二天早上蔡程昱早早的就起来准备早饭了，马佳虽然身体不太舒服，但是生物钟还是战胜了生理因素，让他在7点准时坐在了餐桌上

蔡程昱看着坐在餐桌上逗着果冻等吃饭的马佳突然说道：“这是我第一次跟佳哥回家，也是第一次给佳哥做饭呢。”

马佳也是突然意识到，两人虽然什么都干了，但是确实是第一次带这孩子回家，于是带着愧疚的心理说道“没事，以后的时间还长呢，有的是机会，下次有时间我给你做饭”

“是啊，还长呢，那我就等着佳哥的厨艺了”

“没问题，您就等着瞧好吧”

“对了菜菜，你用的那个洗发露和沐浴露是什么牌子的，我喜欢那个味道”

蔡程昱看着马佳似笑非笑的问道“我的味道是什麽味道？”

马佳似是回味了一下，说：“很干净，又清爽，反正我喜欢。”

“那可能是我身上自带的味道，我昨天的沐浴露和洗发水都是用的你家里的，佳哥要是喜欢以后可以抱着我闻，对了佳哥家里那张床是不是太小了点，两个人睡有点挤，咱们今天去买一张双人床吧，好不好？”

马佳想了想，答应道：“嗯，那就换吧。”

蔡程昱成功的让本来属于他的客房再次上锁...近水楼台成就达成


End file.
